Lost and Found
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Natalia has a big problem her exhusband is back in her life again. Post “If Looks Could Kill”. [WIP]
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor

**Title:** Lost and Found  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Drama, angst.  
**Word Count:** 1,082  
**Summary:** Natalia has a big problem; her ex-husband is back in her life again.  
**Note:** This fic is a sequel to another fic I wrote "What She Deserves", so it is better to read that one to get a better understanding towards some references I made of it within this fic. As well, after watching the episode "If Looks Could Kill" I decided to tie in some of the events within that episode to my fic. Btw, does anyone know of Natalia's ex-husband last name? I don't' recall if they ever mentioned it or not. Never mind, I was just in formed that his last name is Townsend.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_- 'My Immortal' by Evanescence

**Chapter One: The Visitor  
**

It was a nice and sunny day in Miami. The inhabitants roamed the streets in their normal daily routines. They all went on with a happy outlook towards life, and the people of the Miami-Dade CSI labs were no exception – all except one that is.

Natalia Boa Vista silently walked into her lab within the CSI building. Her face held a smile, a fake smile that she was trying to hold for anyone she may come across with - but on the inside she was breaking.

For the past few weeks her life hasn't been easy; ever since her entanglement with the FBI was revealed, she had been shunned by her co-workers. Seeing the disappointment and the angry looks that were thrown at her by the team she once looked upon as her friends – her family – had hurt her deep within her core. It resembled a torture that she was submitted to daily and she knew she couldn't complain. In their eyes what she did was wrong, so she deserved what she was getting.

Natalia sat down in an empty chair within her lab with her hands in her lap. She glanced down at them, noticing the faint scratches that covered her knuckles on one hand. It brought her back to when she had a nervous breakdown in her apartment a few days ago. All the pain she was holding within her couldn't be kept hidden any longer and she remembered losing control as she slammed a fist into a mirror within her apartment.

What she didn't know was whether it was thanks to luck or to the fact that no one really cared about her to notice them when they were really fresh and red. Now the scratches were just marks of the past that were fading as each day went by, just like how her soul within seemed to be doing.

Natalia believed that the pain she had to endure from the treatment she was getting from her team was bad enough along with the pain she had carried over from her life before the CSI. However, fate decided that it wasn't done messing with her yet.

Thanks to fate being a bitch to her, she had yet another problem to add to her ever growing list of misery.

Her ex-husband was back.

Natalia closed her eyes tightly. Her arms went around her lower torso as her body trembled involuntary at the mere mention of that man.

Natalia really couldn't comprehend the events that had taken place within her life. Her ex-husband was out of jail and back in her life and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. That alone was what terrified her.

Her grip on her body got tighter as she tried to control the trembles that escaped from her. But it was useless. She was afraid of her ex – Nick Townsend – afraid of who he was, what he could do, and how he could so easily control her if he truly wanted to. Tears escaped from her eyes. She didn't want to remember about Nick and her life with him. She thought she finally had control over her life the moment he was out of hers, for what she thought was for good.

Natalia was wrong.

The moment Nick stepped back into her life was the moment when what was left of her control slipped between her fingers and back into his.

If she had any hope for any sort of happy future, she knew she could start waving goodbye to it. Because if she thought of any small possibility of ever regaining her co-workers' trust again, with her ex back, she could see those possibilities turning into dust.

Unfortunately the pain she held inside that kept on growing was slowly taking a toll on her sanity. Part of her actually started to believe she was getting what she deserved. She deserved pain, and that was what she was getting so she should just welcome it with open arms. She was breaking and she had no control to stop it.

She wanted someone to come and save her before there was nothing left to save.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Natalia's eyes opened up immediately as she glanced up to see Nick staring down at her. She quickly stood; instinctively she took a step back as she questioned him. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Nick snorted as he crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at her with a smirk upon his face. "What can't I visit my ex-wife now?"

Her body started to tremble once again in fear. "Y-you're n-not supposed to be here! Go!" She pointed at the doorway.

Nick shook his head as he slowly walked towards Natalia as she tried to move farther away but she was trapped against a chair and the wall. "But Nat, dear, remember you said we should try and make peace with one another." He gave her a lopsided grin, "You don't want me to go back to putting you on restraining orders, now do you dear?" He had gotten so close to her that he was inches apart from her.

Natalia swallowed hard. Her mind was screaming at her to run far away from where she was and to not look back, but she was frozen in fear. "But I…you…" Her lips trembled as her eyes watered, "Get away from me." Her voice became a whisper as he leaned closer, touching her face with his strong hands.

"Such beauty. You were always very beautiful Natalia, you know that don't you." His hands started to caress her face not caring if she didn't want him to touch her.

Tears freely ran from her eyes as she tried to plead with him. "Please go away. Please…."

He smirked down at her as his hand started to caress her chin, "I've noticed you had a fling with that guy – Delko was it?" He asked her before his hand went and roughly grabbed her chin. "You know I don't like sharing you Nat?"

Natalia lifted her hands, trying to push him away, but she felt weak with fear. It was as if he always had some sort of power over her that she couldn't fight against. The grip he had on her was strong and rough. It was hurting her. After a few moments he released her, though he still was standing very close to her. "Don't forget dear, you belong to me."


	2. Chapter 2: The Friend

**Title:** Lost and Found  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Drama, angst.  
**Word Count:** 831  
**Summary:** Natalia has a big problem; her ex-husband is back in her life again.  
**Note:** This fic is a sequel to another fic I wrote "What She Deserves", so it is better to read that one to get a better understanding towards some references I made of it within this fic. As well, after watching the episode "If Looks Could Kill" I decided to tie in some of the events within that episode to my fic. Btw, does anyone know of Natalia's ex-husband last name? I don't' recall if they ever mentioned it or not. Never mind, I was just in formed that his last name is Townsend.

_When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing is going right  
Just close your eyes and  
Think of me and soon  
I will be there.  
_- 'You Got a Friend' by James Taylor

**Chapter Two: The Friend**

Natalia stared at him with fear in her eyes as more tears ran down her face. Her body never stopped shaking throughout the whole incident.

"Is there a problem here?"

Nick turned around to glance at a blonde haired woman standing at the entrance to the lab with a stern look upon her face. He turned to give Natalia a look that conveyed words that she was familiar with.

Accuse him in any way and she would pay dearly.

He stood back from Natalia before turning around to give the other woman in the room a charming grin. "Of course not Miss; I was just visiting someone close to me for a moment." He laid an arm across Natalia's shoulders as he pulled her towards him forcefully.

Natalia's eyes closed immediately as she tried to block out the touch with her mind.

He released her a few seconds later, his grin still in place. "I'll be on my way now."

The other woman in the room continued to glare at him as he went by, only to stop in front of her as she was still standing in the doorway. Petite as the woman was, he knew by her look that she meant business. "I'd appreciate that. But for future reference remember that our labs are not meant for socializing. So please refrain from doing so in the near future. Our workers here are quite busy and do not need to be interrupted unnecessarily." She gave Nick a hard look. "Good day." With that she moved out of the doorway, heading in the direction where Natalia was leaving a baffled Nick behind. It was her way of conveying to him that their "small" conversation was over.

Nick raised an eyebrow at the other woman's back, glaring at her for a moment before he lifted his eyes to stare at Natalia from afar. A smirk formed upon his lips as he turned around leaving the labs behind.

Calleigh Duquesne lifted her hand towards the young woman before her as she reached her. Gently she touched the woman's trembling shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Alright there?"

Natalia snapped her eyes open at the sudden touch. "Calle…" She broke off speechless at seeing her. She tried to think of anything she could say, especially since her relationship with her co-workers wasn't a great one at the time. But she was only able to open and close her mouth in silence.

Calleigh gave her a light smile, "I know sweetie."

Natalia turned her glance away from Calleigh to look at the ground before her. She was in shock not just for what happened with her ex but for the fact that one of her co-workers was standing in front of her looking concerned.

She was trying to control herself but it wasn't working. "I…I…"

"Did he hurt you?"

Natalia snapped her head back up to glance at the other woman again. It was so fast and the way her nerves were at the moment it made her a bit dizzy. "NO!" She swallowed hard. "No. Of course not, no." she tried to make a small chuckle. "No…no…"

Calleigh gave her a stern look. "Natalia don't lie to me."

"I'm not." She whispered. Unfortunately, Calleigh wasn't convinced. "Really…" She responded with a raised eye brow and a crossing of arms. "Okay….maybe…" A tear slipped out of one of her eyes, "A little."

Calleigh sighed as she shook her head; she knew her relationship with Natalia has been for the past few weeks a bit strained ever since everyone found out she was the mole within the labs. She wouldn't deny she felt disappointed or upset, but that did not mean she stopped caring for the girl. She had grown to be someone special to her, a friend – and she never turned her back on a friend no matter what. So to say she was upset would be an understatement. And it wasn't just for the state her friend was in but for the reason that she wanted to find that man again and give him a lesson he'd never forget. No one messes with those she considers her own and gets away with it.

Calleigh sighed once more before opening her arms wide as she looked at Natalia in the eye. "Come here." She ordered gently.

Natalia's trembling form glanced at Calleigh's open arms in question; Calleigh gave her a gentle smile in return before repeating her words once more. "Come here."

Not needing to be told a third time and in the state she was in, Natalia needed a friend; someone to lean onto – someone to not feel so alone. She ran into the other woman's arm, clinging onto her as if her life depended on it. Arms went around her trembling form and for the first time in a long period of time – Natalia felt safe.

And then she truly wept, letting her emotions out knowing she had someone to hold her through it all.


	3. Chapter 3: The News

**Title:** Lost and Found  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Drama, angst.  
**Word Count:** 631  
**Summary:** Natalia has a big problem; her ex-husband is back in her life again.  
**Note:** This fic is a sequel to another fic I wrote "What She Deserves", so it is better to read that one to get a better understanding towards some references I made of it within this fic. As well, after watching the episode "If Looks Could Kill" I decided to tie in some of the events within that episode to my fic. Btw, does anyone know of Natalia's ex-husband last name? I don't' recall if they ever mentioned it or not. Never mind, I was just in formed that his last name is Townsend.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right._

- 'It Ends Tonight' by the All-American Rejects

**Chapter Three: The News**

Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe stood across from Horatio Caine; all three men were in deep conversation over one thing or another within Caine's office before they were interrupted by a door opening and a set of angry footsteps entering the room within.

The three of them glanced at the intruder who had entered; stopping their conversation for the moment to see that it was a female – an angry female.

"I don't care what's needed to be done, but I don't want that man anywhere near the labs."

Eric glanced at Calleigh who was staring at them all with a pissed off expression. "Cal, what's wrong?" He asked concernedly as he moved closer to her.

Ryan followed his actions as well as Horatio, until the three of them surrounded the upset Calleigh. "Wrong?" She raised an eye brow as she crossed her arms across her chest. "That man is what's wrong."

Ryan was confused. "What guy?"

Horatio lifted a hand and placed it gently upon Calleigh's shoulder trying to calm her. "Relax." Calleigh glanced at him and the others for a second before taking a deep breath. Caine gave her a small smile before speaking softly. "Now explain."

"It's about Natalia."

Ryan and Eric stiffened at the mention of the name, Horatio didn't even blink – he just looked at Calleigh urging her silently to continue. "Well, you know about her ex-husband…"

Ryan blinked, "Wait. Hold up. Ex-husband?" he glanced baffled at the others. "Wasn't he in jail?"

Eric turned to glance at a nearby wall. "He's out Ry."

Horatio glanced at the two men, "Gentlemen, I believe we can discuss this after we find out what's wrong."

The two nodded and once again Calleigh had their whole attention, so she continued. "As Eric said, he's out and I just had a run-in with him earlier. So did Natalia."

At the concerned and shocked looks – well a raised eyebrow from Caine – Calleigh continued on once again. "I found him within her labs as I was passing by. It didn't look friendly, I tell you that." She glanced at them all the anger held tightly within her eyes, "He had her back up against a chair and a wall."

Angers slowly started to seep within the others as well. No matter what issues anyone may have had with anyone, if it was one thing that none of them liked – especially Horatio – it was someone messing with one of their own.

"What!" Eric burst out angrily at the mere idea of that man anywhere Natalia again. He didn't like him anywhere near her since he first met her ex's. Especially when he recalled the fear that vibrated off of Natalia in waves. He wanted to keep her out of harm's way, protect her – keep that bastard from hurting Natalia ever again.

Ryan's eyes widen into saucers for a moment as he stood there speechless. He out of all of them was the most upset at Natalia over the whole "mole" incident a few weeks back – but that didn't mean he wanted her hurt. He still cared for her. "Is she okay?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed. He wasn't a man to express himself much towards his teammates in words, but he cared about each and one of them deeply. They were his family – his team. He had his hunches that Natalia was the mole before it ever came out to light, but he decided to keep that small information to himself. He had grown to know the girl, and while yes what she was doing wasn't correct – he understood where she was coming from and he understood when it came to making the wrong decisions.

Caine turned to glance at them all, "It seems that Mr. Nick Townsend and I need to have a little chat."


	4. Chapter 4: The Chat

**Title:** Lost and Found  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Drama, angst.  
**Word Count:** 776  
**Summary:** Natalia has a big problem; her ex-husband is back in her life again.  
**Note:** This fic is a sequel to another fic I wrote "What She Deserves", so it is better to read that one to get a better understanding towards some references I made of it within this fic. As well, after watching the episode "If Looks Could Kill" I decided to tie in some of the events within that episode to my fic. Btw, does anyone know of Natalia's ex-husband last name? I don't' recall if they ever mentioned it or not. Never mind, I was just in formed that his last name is Townsend.

_Just tell me what you've got to say to me  
I've been waiting for so long to hear the truth  
It comes as no surprise at all you see  
So cut the crap and tell me that we're through.  
_- 'Your Woman' by Whitetown

**Chapter Four: The Chat**

Nick Townsend was in the locker rooms meant for the CSI Cleanup crew, putting away some stuff. His shift for the day was about to start soon and he was getting ready for it. He shrugged off his suit jacket. He folded it and placed it within his locker; he paused for a moment as his mind started to wander. He was remembering the events that happened earlier in the day with his ex-wife.

He snorted softly to himself as he recalled her scared expression. How he loved tormenting her – in his opinion she was so easy to manipulate and control. All he had to do was say certain words and he had her in tears. That fact alone made him gleeful.

He loved the feeling of being in control, it was exhilarating. He also couldn't deny he loved Natalia, in his own way; lusted for her – she was above all very beautiful. And she was his; even if she didn't want to.

"Mr. Townsend?"

Nick broke away from his thoughts to glance at his side. Standing near the entrance to the locker room on his right was a tall, red-haired man. Even though the man was handsome looking, there were many lines etched on his face – some from age, some from the stresses of life. However, while his expression remained stoic, one could see that he was pissed off.

He closed the locker door before turning around to face the man. He nodded in greeting, "And you are?"

The man stared at him in the eye with a neutral expression before glancing down at the nearby floor as he spoke, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab." He answered at the question.

Nick narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well, what do you want?"

"Mr. Townsend, I've come to talk to you about relationship with your ex-wife." Horatio responded evenly as he turned his face upward a bit to glance at the other man.

Nick raised an eyebrow slightly at the man. He rolled his eyes, "Is that right?"

Caine raised his head staring at the man before him with a serious look. "It is."

Nick snorted as he shook his head, "Well Lieutenant, I hate to burst your bubble but that's a private matter." Nick crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at Horatio in the eye. "So if I were you, I'd mind my own business."

Horatio glanced down again as his lips curved upwards slightly at the end at the comment. Slowly, he raised his head once more as he stared at Nick with hard eyes. "But Mr. Townsend, I do believe you're quite mistaken." He started to walk forwards, stopping in front of Nick before continuing, "You see, your business with one of the members of my team – is my business."

Nick's face changed to a harder look. "Well, well, well. It seems Natalia has gotten a guardian angel while I was away." His tone was mocking as he glared at the Lieutenant.

Caine didn't react towards Nick's comment; he just stared him down. "I believe she has, Mr. Townsend." He gave him an unfriendly smile, "And I advise you, if you know what's good for you to not go anywhere near her again."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?"

"I believe Mr. Townsend, I just told you."

Nick was angry now. No one came and ordered him around as if he was a puppet. Besides Natalia was his and no one was going to come and tell him he couldn't see her anymore. "Oh no, you don't! Natalia's mine. You got that buddy? Mine." He glared harder at Horatio. "So not you, or anyone else from your little team is going to tell me what to do and what not to do with her."

Throughout it all, Horatio stood still staring at the man before him. He shook his head for a moment, "I'm sorry to hear you feel that way Mr. Townsend. But I must inform you – mess with Natalia and you're messing with one of my own." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses from one of his suit pockets, "And messing with one of my own, is messing with me." He put them on casually, ignoring the shocked and angered man before him as he turned around, heading towards the doorway – exiting. He paused for a moment as he was almost out of the room; he turned around to glance back at a pissed off Nick.

"I really hate it when someone messes with me." With that he turned around, exiting the room before a speechless Nick could even attempt to respond back.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bastard

**Title:** Lost and Found  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Drama, angst.  
**Word Count:** 881  
**Summary:** Natalia has a big problem; her ex-husband is back in her life again.  
**Note:** This fic is a sequel to another fic I wrote "What She Deserves", so it is better to read that one to get a better understanding towards some references I made of it within this fic. As well, after watching the episode "If Looks Could Kill" I decided to tie in some of the events within that episode to my fic. Btw, does anyone know of Natalia's ex-husband last name? I don't' recall if they ever mentioned it or not. Never mind, I was just in formed that his last name is Townsend.

_Amazing hand dexterity  
Flagrant misuse of security  
Better run, run, run, run, run  
Run, run, run, run, here they come  
_- 'Here Comes the Bastards' by Primus

**Chapter Five: The Bastard**

It was night time in Miami and Natalia was feeling a bit better. She spent the day mostly with Calleigh and Alexx, who was also informed about the news of her ex, as they both did their best to cheer her up and make her feel safe between them.

Natalia was walking down a path in the parking lot as she headed to her car. She was still a bit shocked earlier when both Ryan and Eric asked her how she was doing and even attempted to make small jokes to make her smile. A small smile played on her lips as she was reaching her car. They both had even offered to drive her home for the night, but since she had her car and because she didn't want to be a bother to either of them, she declined both offers. Though, the thought of knowing they all cared about her in one way or another made her feel happier inside. She was even humming softly to herself.

For the first time she felt like she didn't have any problems at all. She continued to hum as she opened her car door. She threw her purse inside and was about to get in when something grabbed her arm yanking her backwards.

She yelped in shock and fear as she was roughly turned around to face her attacker.

"Nick!"

Nick Townsend glared angrily down at her. "Miss me baby?"

"You! What? Let go of me…." She struggled within his grasp but he was holding her tightly. "Stop fighting me babe, I'm not too happy with you right now."

Natalia ignored him and continued to struggle. "Damn it let me go." She attempted to yell, Nick angrily smacked her across the face – hard. "I told you to stop it."

Blood dripped down her mouth as she stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you want?"

"You told your little friends about my little visit, didn't you?"

Natalia didn't know what he was talking about. "What?" Her mouth was hurting her from the hard smack he had given her.

Nick eyes turned to angry slits as he smacked her once more, not caring if he was hurting her. "You told them you little slut."

Natalia tried to reason with him. "I didn't tell them anything Nick, honest. Please, let me go. Remember, we promised to make peace with each other…remember?"

Nick just glared at her before laughing. "Hmm? I don't recall anyone making such a promise. Are you sure you weren't just dreaming, perhaps?"

Natalia was having enough of him mocking her as she glared at him. "I hate you." She spat out angrily.

Nick smacked her once more. She winced in pain.

"You'd best watch your mouth little girl. I have a short temper. Surely you know that by now, hmmm?"

Even though he kept hitting her, she couldn't stop feeling hate and fear for the man before her. "Damn you Nick! You're nothing but scum! Dirt!"

Nick laughed angrily. "You're really asking for it aren't you? He smacked her twice before really smacking her hard making her fall to the ground at the impact. He kicked her twice as she was down. "Didn't I tell you to watch your mouth babe?"

He raised his hand again and smacked her. "I thought you knew better than to piss me off." He hit her again, "But I guess you're not very bright, are you, you little whore?

Blood was dripping freely from her mouth and her nose from where he was hitting her. She didn't think she could last much more if he kept this up. She tried pleading with him again; her body ached with pain as she spoke from the ground. "Please...god. P-please Nick."

"Shut up!" He backhanded her making her cry out at the impact. Natalia tried to crawl away but he grabbed her by the hair as he leaned down closer to her until they were face to face. He stared down at as he laughed evilly for a moment at her bloody face as he spoke. "This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you baby."

He released her only to kick her in the gut. She whimpered in pain as he relentlessly continued his attack. She crawled into a tight ball, trying to protect herself in some way, but it was useless.

When he was done releasing his anger he left her there on the ground.

---

One of the lab techs from the CSI was walking down the darkened parking lot trying to get to his car.

It was so late and all the tech could think about was getting home to rest for a couple of hours before returning to work. He was trying to remember where he parked his car as he walked. He walked a while before almost tripping over something on the ground. He managed to grab onto a nearby pole to not lose his balance.

He glanced down at the ground. What he saw made his eyes go wide in shock.

"Oh shit."

A beaten bloody woman lay on the ground.

He stared at the body for a couple of minutes in shock, before turning around and running straight back to the CSI labs seeking help.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fear

**Title:** Lost and Found  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Drama, angst.  
**Word Count:** 544  
**Summary:** Natalia has a big problem; her ex-husband is back in her life again.  
**Note:** This fic is a sequel to another fic I wrote "What She Deserves", so it is better to read that one to get a better understanding towards some references I made of it within this fic. As well, after watching the episode "If Looks Could Kill" I decided to tie in some of the events within that episode to my fic. Btw, does anyone know of Natalia's ex-husband last name? I don't' recall if they ever mentioned it or not. Never mind, I was just in formed that his last name is Townsend.

_I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why  
_- 'All Good Things Comes to An End' by Nelly Furtado

**Chapter Six: The Fear**

Ryan and Eric ran into the hospital waiting area to find a worried Calleigh, a teary Alexx and pissed off Horatio.

Eric glanced at them, concerned evident in his face. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Ryan glanced at Horatio's deep concern in his eyes as he tried to stay calm. "She's alive, right?" Caine remained quiet. Eric turned his attention at Horatio as well at hearing Ryan's question, his eyes wide. "She's alive, right H?"

They both glanced at each other, scared to hear the answer; they glanced at Calleigh and Alexx. Ryan was getting agitated. "Right?"

Caine took in a deep sigh before talking; his voice was flat – devoid of any emotion. "She was in a pretty bad shape when they found her." He paused. "She's in surgery right now."

Eric swore as he kicked the wall. Ryan closed his eyes in defeat.

Alexx was quiet throughout everything until now. Her voice was low and out of nature for her as it trembled. "She could die."

Calleigh lifted her face up as it shined with unshed tears as she glanced up at Horatio. "I can't lose another person I care about, Horatio." She shook her head, "I can't go through that again." Her bottom lip trembled.

Horatio glanced at Alexx and Calleigh's scared form; he approached them silently. He hated what was happening. He was beyond pissed. One of his was hurt and someone was going to pay. He knelt in front of them as he stared up at them. "Shh..." He took both of their hands within each of his and squeezed them, "its okay."

Alexx had silent tears that fell from her eyes as she squeezed his hand back.

Calleigh, on the other hand, bit her lip trying to stop from crying out. "She can't die like that."

Ryan shook his head angrily. "She won't die. She can't." His bottom lip trembled with fear and anger; his emotions were out of control. He wanted to find the bastard who did this and kill him slowly with his bare hands. "She can't die."

Eric was pacing in the room. He was pissed, scared, hell frightened. He was home when he had gotten the call about Natalia. Ironically, he was thinking about her; he finally realized to himself that what he was feeling throughout the whole time that her ex arrived was pure jealousy at seeing the way the man would look at her. He realized that his feelings towards Natalia were more than what a friend feels for another friend. He realized he was in love with her and just when he realizes it, he was about to lose her before he ever truly had her.

He angrily slammed his hand against a wall.

Ryan spoke out loud trying to control his rising anger; he asked a question but it was more of a statement than an answer. "He did this didn't he."

Eric leaned his head against the wall, breathing hard, as he waited to hear the response. Alexx stared at a wall beside her, while Calleigh chose to stare at the floor silently.

Horatio stood. His face expression stoic as always but his eyes held a burning anger within.

"Don't worry gentlemen, Mr. Townsend is currently being apprehended as we speak."


	7. Chapter 7: The Arrest

**Title:** Lost and Found  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Drama, angst.  
**Word Count:** 724  
**Summary:** Natalia has a big problem; her ex-husband is back in her life again.  
**Note:** This fic is a sequel to another fic I wrote "What She Deserves", so it is better to read that one to get a better understanding towards some references I made of it within this fic. As well, after watching the episode "If Looks Could Kill" I decided to tie in some of the events within that episode to my fic. Btw, does anyone know of Natalia's ex-husband last name? I don't' recall if they ever mentioned it or not. Never mind, I was just in formed that his last name is Townsend.

_If ever again, a greeting I send to you  
Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend.  
_- 'We Used to be Friends' by The Dandy Warhols

**Chapter Seven: The Arrest**

Nick crossed his arms as he sat in the interrogation room. He glanced up to see two men standing in the room with him. Two men he was familiar with.

Horatio Caine stared down at Nick Townsend from where he stood next to Eric Delko; both men had a pissed off look about them as they stared down at the figure on the opposite side of the only thing that separated them from that figure – a table.

Horatio shifted his glance to the floor for a moment as he gathered his thoughts before glancing back up at Nick. "Mr. Townsend, I do believe I told you clearly to stay away from Ms. Boa Vista." His voice was once again flat, devoid of any emotion.

Nick smirked up at him as he leaned back in his chair. "And I do believe I told you to mind your own business."

Horatio leaned down across the table a bit, to stare at the men in the eye. "I clearly remember telling you, your business with Natalia is my business." He tilted his head to the side, "Unfortunately for you, Mr. Townsend, seeing as you clearly did not follow my advice, I will see to it that you get locked up for quite a long time."

Nick eyes narrowed as he quickly stood from his seat. "I'm not going back to jail!" he spit out angrily.

Eric who had stood quietly throughout the whole scene walked up to Nick, glaring at him. "Sit down and shut up."

Nick turned his angry eyes onto Eric. "Well, well. Look here, if it isn't the boy toy that slept with that whore." He glared at Eric, "Didn't I tell your stupid ass to run far away from her?"

Eric eyes turned into angry slits, he couldn't take it anymore – no one speaks about Natalia that way in front of him. He lunged at the other man, grabbing him by his shirt as he pinned the other man against the wall behind him. "Now you listen here, you son of a bitch. For starters, Natalia is no whore – got that buddy?" His expression was hard as he stared down at the other man.

Nick glared back at him, "She's a filthy slut that got what was coming to her!"

Eric just lost control as he punched Nick in the face. The other man fell onto the floor as he lifted a hand to his lip which was now bleeding from the impact of the punch. Nick was already hating Eric ever since he found out he slept with what was his; he tackled the other man to the ground.

Horatio's eyes widened slightly as he, along with other officers who had entered the room due to the commotion, tried to break up the fight. Both men were being held back by different officers; Horatio stood in the middle between them. "This stops now!" He glared at both men; his stare lasted longer on Eric who after a moment nodded silently, lifting his hand.

"I'm good." The officers who were holding him stared at him and then at Caine who nodded at them. At his signal they released their hold on Eric.

Nick, on the other hand, was seething. "Let me go you idiots!"

Horatio turned to face him, an unfriendly smile upon his lips. "Not liking the fact that you're not in control any longer, Mr. Townsend?"

From where he was being held back, Nick spit out angrily at him. "Fuck you!"

Caine just stared at him in the eye for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "I'm once again sorry to hear you feel that way Mr. Townsend." He nodded at the officers who had held Eric; they went behind Nick who was already being held by another set of officers. The ones that went around him started to handcuff him against his will.

Horatio stared down at the enraged handcuffed man before him. "You should have listen to me Mr. Townsend."

"She's mine damn it!" Nick yelled as he was being pulled out of the room, heading straight to jail.

Eric cracked his neck for a moment before standing besides Caine. "I hope that bastard rots in jail for eternity."

Horatio nodded in understanding. "Do not worry, Eric. Mr. Townsend will not see the sun again for quite a while."


	8. Chapter 8: The End

**Title:** Lost and Found  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista/Eric Delko, slight mention of Calleigh Duquesne/Ryan Wolfe  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Drama, angst.  
**Word Count:** 1,534  
**Summary:** Natalia has a big problem; her ex-husband is back in her life again.  
**Note:** This fic is a sequel to another fic I wrote "What She Deserves", so it is better to read that one to get a better understanding towards some references I made of it within this fic. As well, after watching the episode "If Looks Could Kill" I decided to tie in some of the events within that episode to my fic. Btw, does anyone know of Natalia's ex-husband last name? I don't' recall if they ever mentioned it or not. Never mind, I was just in formed that his last name is Townsend.

**Note #2:** Thanks to everyone who has given me nice reviews! Made me very happy and to those who have read and haven't reviewed, thanks for reading. This fic isn't entirely done done, I plan to add the epilogue asap.

_Is this a dream? If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe. _

- 'You Found Me' by the Kelly Clarkson

**Chapter Eight: The End**

Eyes fluttered open; the bright light within the room caused her eyes to instinctively close back down. A few seconds later, the same eyes bravely opened up again – this time more slowly and they succeeded in staying open.

Tiredly, Natalia was able to discern somewhat the area where she was; from what she was able to see, she gathered she was in a hospital room.

"She's awake!"

At the sound of a new voice, Natalia eyes widened and she was able to see that she had visitors. They all went around the bed; Calleigh was on her right and Alexx took the left side. They both were trying to make sure on their own that she was alive and breathing.

The men of CSI weren't far from them either.

Eric stood next to Alexx while Ryan was besides Calleigh; they were smiling down at her. The only one left was standing at the end of the hospital bed, watching with a blank expression until her eyes fell upon him. As he noticed her eyes on him, a small smile formed upon his lips.

"Ms. Boa Vista, I'm glad to see you are well."

She was confused for a moment as to why she was in the hospital room in the first place but she returned the smile nevertheless. "Horatio…" She glanced around at the others; from their faces she assumed that they either recently cried or barely gotten enough sleep in a while. She was now getting slightly nervous, "Guys?"

Eric patted her blanket covered left knee, gently. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Alexx ended up stroking her hair softly, like a mother would do to her child. "Me too, baby, me too."

All the loving and relieved expressions – even the ones coming from Horatio was confusing her to say so at the least. "Um, what's going on?"

Ryan blinked, taken aback at her question. "You mean you don't remember?"

She shook her head. "It's all a bit foggy up in here." Gently she tapped a finger against her temple. Caine nodded slightly to himself.

"Natalia" he started off gently as she turned to glance at him. Meanwhile the others remained quiet. "What is the last thing you do remember?"

"Um..." She closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember. With her eyes still closed she started to respond. "I remember leaving the CSI building…ah. Hmmm. I- I was going home." She paused trying to gather her thoughts, "yes, I was on my way home. No, I was heading to my car actually wanting to go home… and – Oh."

Her eyes snapped open as she was finally remembering, "Oh god." Her eyes turned into wide saucers as she stared at them in terror. She was starting to panic as she started to remember what had happened to her. Her heart was beating fast against her chest and her breathing became rapid.

Calleigh eyes widened as well as she saw the state Natalia was in – the others weren't too far away from the same reaction. She tried to calm Natalia down as much as possible as she placed her hands upon her shoulders, "Natalia, calm down!" But her words didn't seem to reach the other woman as she was lost within the memory of Nick hurting her.

Alexx started to talk to her as Calleigh continued to shake her back into reality. "Its okay sweetie, you're safe now!"

Natalia turned her face towards them as she was breathing heavily, her eyes wild with fright.

Eric and Ryan stood at the sides in shock at what was happening not knowing what to do to help.

Horatio went up to Natalia side, sitting down on the bed. "Natalia" his voice was soft and soothing as he spoke to her gently. "Natalia I want you to listen to me."

Natalia eyes were unfocused as she started to shake her head; Horatio placed his hands on each side of her face, forcing her to stare at him. "Focus on my voice." He ordered her as he stared at her straight in the eyes. "Can you do that, Natalia?"

Silence reigned within the room for a few moments as Natalia stared back at him; everyone else had their eyes on them. Slowly with her face still in his hands, she nodded.

Horatio gave her a small smile. "Good." He continued to stare at her, "Now relax. Breathe in slowly." Bit by bit, her breathing slowed down as she continued to listen and listen only to him. Horatio nodded in approval, "You have nothing to fear Natalia. He's gone. Do you understand?"

Once again she nodded silently.

Gently he removed his hands from her face but continued to stare at her in the eye as he spoke to her, "Good. He'll never hurt you again; none of us will ever allow that."

Natalia heard him clearly; her nerves were bit agitated but not as much as before. She glanced down, "I'm sorry." She was apologizing for her behavior; Calleigh and Alexx who were still on her sides placed gentle hands on her shoulders once again, squeezing it lightly. Alexx kind voice spoke out to her, "You don't have to be sorry baby."

Eric and Ryan got closer to the others as well, both trying to show her their support. Ryan gave her a wide smile as he spoke to Natalia, "Exactly what Alexx said. You have no reason to be sorry." He bent down so he was staring up to her, "I should be the one apologizing…"

Natalia lifted her head back up to stare at him, shocked at his words, "No, you were right and–"

Ryan shook his head cutting her off. "No Natalia." He sighed as he glanced at the near by floor for a moment, "I won't lie and say I wasn't hurt for what happened…" he glanced back to stare at her, "…but I shouldn't have completely shunned you away like I did. For that I'm sorry."

Calleigh gave her another gentle squeeze at the shoulder making Natalia glance up at her, "Yeah sweetie, I guess we're all sorry about that. You're our friend, don't forget that."

Alexx lifted her hand to once again stroke her hair, "More like family sweetie."

Natalia lifted her teary eyes up to everyone. Everyone's expressive emotions towards her had warmed her heart more than they could have ever known.

Eric gently took her hand within his. He swallowed as he tried to gather his thoughts. Natalia turned her face towards his direction, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Slowly he opened his mouth to speak.

"Natalia, I…" He paused, unsure on how to begin. "With everything that has happened…." He closed his eyes for a moment, "What I want to say is that I've come to realize something really important." He opened his eyes as he slowly stared down at her. "You mean so much to me…" He squeezed her hand, lifting his other one to touch her face softly, "I love you."

Her eyes were shedding the tears that she had tried to hold back. She couldn't believe what was happening to her – how her life did a 360 on her and it was like she never had gotten the memo about it. She was in shock; she could only stare at him with disbelieving eyes.

Eric stood there, one hand holding her hand, nervous as hell. He just told her he loved her and she was staring at him with a dazed expression. Calleigh nudged Natalia in the shoulder to get a reaction from the girl. At the touch Natalia blinked shaking her head; unfortunately Eric took that as a negative sign and released her hand.

Natalia noticed how she missed his slightest touch. She reached out to him as much as she could without wincing in pain from her aching limbs. "No…"

Eric glanced up with sad eyes at her, confusion written all over his face.

Natalia was nervous now, "I mean…yes. I – I…you really love me?"

The others in the room silently continued on to watch, not wanting to disturb the moment. Eric nodded slowly as a big grin formed upon Natalia's lips. She lifted her hand out towards him; Eric slowly placed his hand within hers to only get yanked down towards her.

Natalia stared into his deep brown eyes; she could drown in them forever. "You don't know how much that means to me." With that she pulled him into a soft kiss.

Alexx glanced at the new couple with a kind smile upon her lips; she turned and glanced at Horatio. His lips were curved upwards at the end. Their eyes connected and they smiled at each other.

Calleigh was almost bouncing on her feet as she glanced at the new couple. She was happy today – for more reasons than one. She was so happy that she turned towards the person next to her – Ryan – who himself was grinning at the kissing couple; she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss of their own, ignoring his baffled expression.

Alexx and Horatio glanced at two kissing couple; they shook their heads as laughter escaped them.

**The End **(Well, not entirely. The Epilogue will come soon.)**  
**


End file.
